


Rarepair Week 2019 - Giripan

by CoffeeJay



Series: Rare Pairs and Requests [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cats, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Skinny Dipping, These two just love each other okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeJay/pseuds/CoffeeJay
Summary: Seven incredibly fluffy Giripan drabbles written for APH Rarepair Week 2019.  Crossposted to Tumblr.





	1. Magic

“How do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“That,” Kiku insisted, gesturing at the cats strewn on and around Heracles where he lay in the garden.  “What are you, a-- a cat magnet?” he floundered.

Heracles smiled serenely up at him.  “I don’t know,” he said as Kiku unburdened him of a cat.  “I guess there’s something about me that attracts quiet, introverted types.”

“Very funny.”

“Or maybe I’m magical,” Heracles suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

“You’re ridiculous,” Kiku assured him, but then the cat sprang from his grasp and went away to lick itself.  “Or,” Kiku sighed, “maybe you’re onto something.”


	2. Language

“Oh,” said Heracles, blinking at his phone.  “That’s what that means.”

Kiku struggled to process the declaration.  “Sorry, what?”

“Every night,” Heracles elaborated.  “Before bed. That thing you say in Japanese before you turn out the light.  I thought it was just ‘good night’, but that’s not what it means at all.”

“Well,” Kiku mumbled.  “It really went without saying…”

“Aww, Kiku,” Heracles gushed.  “Even after all these years?”

Kiku’s cheeks burned.  “Of course. I knew what I was doing when I married you.”

Heracles laughed, then, and wrapped Kiku in his arms.  “I love you more every day, too.”


	3. Night Sky

The anchor gave a tremendous splash as Heracles threw it overboard for the night.  He climbed up on the railing, smiled up at the sky, and said, “The stars above the sea are always the most beautiful, aren’t they?”

Kiku followed his gaze.  “It’s true,” he hummed appreciatively. 

The ocean sloshed gently around their boat, rocking it.

“Sit with me,” Kiku beckoned.  “I don’t want you falling overboard.”

“Won’t you rescue me?”

“If I say no, will you sit with me?”

Heracles laughed.  “If I say no, will you come swimming with me?”

“You’re just trying to get me naked.”


	4. History

“I’m sorry if I woke you,” Kiku murmured, clutching his tea tighter.  “I couldn’t sleep.”

Silently, sleepily, Heracles shuffled to the teapot, poured himself a cup, and joined Kiku at the table.

The wind-chimes outside tinkled in the night breeze.

“I’m having nightmares again,” Kiku whispered.

Slowly, Heracles took Kiku’s hand and squeezed it.

“I don’t know why they’re back now,” Kiku confessed, staring down at their intertwined fingers.  “It all happened so long ago, and yet I can still close my eyes and see…” His voice caught in his throat.  “Things are so peaceful now. I just don’t understand.” 


	5. Free Day

“When did you figure out that-- Well, that you weren’t straight?” Kiku asked.

Heracles scratched his nose in contemplation.  “I don’t know,” he said. “I don’t remember ever having a big ‘a-hah’ moment.  I’ve always known I’m bisexual. It’s how I’ve always been.”

Kiku frowned.  “Why did it take me so long, then?”

“Dunno,” Heracles shrugged.  “We grew up in different worlds.”

“That might be it,” Kiku sighed.  “But didn’t you ever feel… ashamed?”

“Once or twice,” Heracles admitted.  “Not in a long time. Why? Do you?”

“Not anymore,” said Kiku, a smile gracing his lips.  “And never of you.”


	6. Flowers

“My mother named me in honor of the goddess Hera,” Heracles proudly explained.  “Where does your name come from?”

“Ah, well,” Kiku haltingly began.  “Kiku is actually a flower name. I believe you call them chrysanthemums, but the flower itself is generally a symbol of happiness.”

“Huh,” said Heracles, intrigued.  “Did Yao name you that?”

Kiku shook his head.  “I chose it myself.” He paused, opened his mouth, shut it again, and then confessed, “It’s actually a girls’ name.”

“But you like it, don’t you?” Heracles asked.

Kiku gave a hesitant shrug and said, “I think it suits me best.” 


	7. Nostalgia

“Do you remember when we first met?”

“No.”

“Hera,” Kiku huffed out through a laugh.  “It was a day just like this, wasn’t it?”

Heracles hummed at the sapphire sky, letting the sun filter through his eyelashes.  “Don’t ask me. You’re the one who remembers, here.”

“Apparently so,” Kiku laughed.

A lone cloud wafted across the sky.

“That day was a little different,” said Heracles.

“Oh?”

Heracles nodded.  “I was like that cloud.”

Kiku was quiet for a long while.  “Me too,” he quietly admitted.

Pensive, Heracles watched the lonely cloud.  “I guess it’s a good thing we met, then.”


End file.
